1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof and, for example, to a display apparatus having a mirror display and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been developed and are being widely used. Especially, in recent years, various types of electronic devices including TVs have been used in general households. These electronic devices gradually have various functions according to the needs of the users.
For example, various types of services can be provided through a mirror display that provides both a mirror function and a display function. For example, the mirror display can be a mirror by the reflection ratio when the mage is not reproduced on the display, and when the image is reproduced, the image is displayed to the viewer by the transmission ratio.
However, when the external illuminance (e.g., ambient light) is high, there is a problem in that the mirror effect becomes conspicuous, causing obstruction to viewing of an image.